Vaermina
Summary Vaermina is the Daedric Prince of Dreams and Nightmares, whose sphere encompasses all fears and horrors. She is believed to be among the most malevolent Lords of Oblivion, and is associated with psychological terror, dark omens, and traumatic memories. She rules over the Plane of Quagmire, an ever-shifting realm of impossible dreamscapes and endless nightmares, each more terrible to behold than the last. However, no matter how horrifying the nightmare worlds may be, they all pale before the visage of Lady of Nightmares herself, for nothing can be more frightening than fear itself. Those unfortunate enough to catch a glimpse of Vaermina's true self and survive will often spend the rest of their lives haunted by her visage, though completely unafraid of everything else, as nothing can compare to the horror of meeting the Daedric Prince herself. Amongst all Lords Oblivion, Vaermina holds perhaps the closest relationship with the inhabitants of Nirn, as all mortal souls unknowingly wander into her plane when they sleep, though few ever remember the journey as anything more than the haze of dreams. Whenever a mortal steps within Vaermina's realm, the Daedric Prince reaches out from her citadel in the center of Quagmire to pluck the darkest memories from the innermost depths of their minds, which are then woven and added into the nightmarish tapestry of dreamscapes that make up her realm. Those few mortals that worship Vaermina tend to be disillusioned and nihilistic, seeing no value in life and seeking solace inside their dreams. Over time, they will begin to see the waking world as an illusion, a nightmare of suffering and lies from which one can only escape by falling into the true world of dreams. Powers and Stats Tier: High 1-B Name: Vaermina (Or Vaernima). Known by many titles, such as The Dreamweaver, The Gifter, The Weaver of the Panoply, The Prince of Omen and Dream, The Lady of Nightmares, etc. Origin: The Elder Scrolls Gender: Inapplicable. Depicted and referred to as female. Age: Inapplicable Classification: Daedric Prince of Dreams and Nightmares, God, Former Et'Ada Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Higher-Dimensional Existence (Daedra are described as living conglomerations of hyper-angles, and as being entities of higher-dimensional morphology beyond what mortals can perceive), Large Size (Type 10), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 5, 8 and 9), Abstract Existence (Type 1), Acausality (Type 5. Gods and Daedra are eternal and immutable entities who only seem to be linear and bound by cause and consequence because they choose to appear as so), Regeneration (High-Godly. Comparable to other Daedric Princes such as Azura, who reformed after being completely destroyed and erased by Vivec after he had tapped into CHIM), Magic, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2. Immensely above the Ideal Masters, who exist as, and control their own Platonic Ideal beyond the limitations of Nirn. Embodies and predates the creation of the concepts of nightmare and fear. Is literally the most frightening thing in existence, since there is no way to inspire more fear than being fear itself), Dream and Nightmare Manipulation, Fear Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Exists inside the mind of every mortal. Has got access to "the more subtle horrors" that lay inside a mortal's subconscious), Empathic Manipulation (Is capable of removing all good emotions from a person. In fact, she's able to suck any and all emotion out, leaving only emptiness inside her victims), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (The Daedric Princes, and even Demiprinces such as Fa-Nuit-Hen, can freely shape the structure of their realms on a whim, even altering their number of Spatial and Temporal Dimensions at will, either making them friendly and appealing for mortals or manipulating them into incomprehensible landscapes), Physics Manipulation (The physical properties of any plane of Oblivion are entirely dependent on their Prince's whims), Law Manipulation (Similarly, the laws of Quagmire are entirely dependent on Vaermina's will), Dimension Absorption, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Summoning, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, BFR, Precognition, Transmutation, Matter Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Soul Manipulation, Sound Manipulation (Can manipulate the underlying tones of existence and change reality accordingly), Cosmic Awareness, Resistance to Law Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Dimension Absorption, Spatial Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, BFR, Transmutation, Madness Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Magic, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, and Conceptual Manipulation Attack Potency: High Hyperverse level (As a Daedric Prince, Vaermina is one of the primary Ada that fundamentally maintain and comprise the infinitely-dimensioned Void of Oblivion, holding absolute domain over and personifying one of the sixteen partitions that make up the entirety of the realm and represent the empty spaces behind the spokes of the Wheel of the Mundus) Speed: Immeasurable. Omnipresent within Quagmire. Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: High Hyperversal Durability: High Hyperverse level Stamina: Infinite Range: High Hyperversal (Can freely traverse through Oblivion, an infinite-dimensional void which encompasses all possibility and contains an endless number of individual daedric realms) Standard Equipment: The Skull of Corruption, The Orb of Vaermina, Vaermina's Mirror. Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: None notable Gallery VaerminaPortrait.jpeg VaerminaStatue.jpg VaerminaShrine.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Acausal Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:BFR Users Category:Causality Users Category:Concept Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Death Users Category:Dream Users Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Fear Users Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Gods Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Immortals Category:Information Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Law Users Category:Life Users Category:Madness Users Category:Magic Users Category:Matter Users Category:Memory Users Category:Mind Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Physics Users Category:Portal Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Soul Users Category:Sound Users Category:Space Users Category:Summoners Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:Time Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Villains Category:Water Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Tier 1 Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings